Another Attempt
by TheUnknownLegion
Summary: Wanting a challenge for himself, E.N.D sends everyone back in time in order to give themselves another chance to beat him. The demon also suggests that they kill Natsu as that would weakened him. However, can they defeat E.N.D without hurting Natsu? Or will they give into doubt and kill their friend to help stop E.N.D. Time travel! Summary sucks I know. Crossover elements exist.
1. Chapter 1

**Why do I suck at stopping myself from starting another story?!**

 **Then again one of my other stories is near the end… so I guess this is alright then.**

 **Hello again with a new story for you all to either like or hate on. So we all know those time travel stories where Natsu goes back in time. This time however, it's everyone else that goes back in time with their memories and powers intact. Well almost everyone.**

 **To better understand, E.N.D, who becomes whole and takes over Natsu, decides to use Fairy Heart to send almost everyone aka those who were still alive, back in time to get them a chance to get stronger, kill Natsu, since his death would only weaken E.N.D, not kill him, and pretty much do anything they can to prepare themselves for him. Of course our heroes will try to stop E.N.D without killing Natsu. But how much can they handle it? Will they be able to keep that promise, or will they give into their doubts and slay their friend to help stop E.N.D? Let's find out.**

 **By the way, this is my first time doing something like this involving rewriting of the series, so sorry if I get things extremely wrong since I can't remember much, so if I screw up on something, feel free to sue me.**

 **There will be crossover elements, but if you know me by now you would have expected that. Also some canon differences, though I think that was obvious.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions. Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter One: Another Chance**

Gray was sent flying back into the dirt as everyone else had when they tried to attack their enemy. The ice mage managed to get back up, but it was clear that he was drained. He tried everything but no matter what he or they did, they couldn't stop this foe.

Zeref, even with his death magic and immortality, proved no match for the threat that they were facing. He never meant for this to happen. He didn't mean for _him_ to be unleashed once again. Looking around, even his Spriggan Twelve couldn't do anything to that monster.

Not even Acnologia, the dragon king himself, who was still in his human form, could do anything as the Dragon of Apocalypse was blown back as well.

It wasn't just them either, it was everyone. Everyone was either still managing to stand or down on the ground. Those on the ground were still conscious though.

" **Well this is a shame, where's all that strength you were shouting on about?"** A demonic voice mocked as everyone could simply glare at the owner of the voice.

Standing in the center of the barren field that used to be Magnolia as everyone else surrounded him was… Natsu? However he looked different. Giant demonic wings came out of his back, and demonic horns were present on his head. Instead of feet, he had hooves. Visible on his body and face were green markings. He didn't have a shirt on, nor did he have the scarf that he treasured so dearly. He was also holding something as well as it floated over his hand. It looked like a crystallized heart that was radiating immense amount of magical power.

Why does the pink haired dragon slayer look like this? Because this isn't Natsu anymore. This is the strongest demon in all of Earthland… E.N.D. In the demon's possession was Fairy Heart, due to E.N.D draining the artifact out of Mavis.

"Shut up!" Elfman shouted as he charged at the demon, who simply smirked as he simply sends the white haired man flying with just a flick of his finger.

" **Oh come on, surely you all can do better than that,"** E.N.D asked in amusement; however he saw that all of them seemed to see too tired out or too injured to do anything else, **"Is that it? Are you all done?"** He questioned.

How did this happen? This was going through almost everyone's mind as they all looked at the triumphed demon. They never expected for Natsu to turn into… this monster. They didn't understand this. What they did now however, was that it was over. There was nothing they could do to stop this monster.

" **Man…,"** E.N.D began to speak, **"I can't tell what's more broken, your bodies or your spirits."** Zeref opened his mouth to speak, getting the demon to look at his creator.

"Just quit stalling and kill us already." The black haired immortal mage simply told him, tired of him delaying their ends.

" **Aaaaand spirits it is!"** E.N.D then raised his hand to the group surrounding him, **"Seriously way to bring down the mood."**

"Is this all just some game to you?!" Mavis shouted in anger as she tried to get back up. This got E.N.D to turn to the blonde's direction.

" **A game? Ha! Hardly! If this was a game I'd be having fun. Now going out to destroy other worlds that are beneath me. Now that sounds like fun."** E.N.D admitted as he smirks.

"That still doesn't make us friends!" Acnologia shouted in anger, as the dragon king couldn't believe that he was bested by this demon.

" **I'M TRYING ACNOLOGIA!"** The strongest demon of Zeref shouted in annoyance at the blue haired dragon in human form.

E.N.D then noticed Erza getting up back on her feet, which was impressive since she was one of the most injured of all the mortals.

"Fine… go ahead, kill us," Erza started to speak in a quiet tone. However she lifted her eyes which allowed E.N.D to see her determined look, "But you won't win. Someone will rise up. We may have failed, but eventually, others will come. NO MATTER HOW LONG IT MAY TAKE, YOU WILL FALL ONE DAY!" Erza finished in a defiant tone to the demon. They may have lost, but she knows others will rise to deal with the demon. It must happen.

"… **Huh, Alright,"** E.N.D then lowered his arm, confusing all of them as he was just about to kill them all, **"Change of plans, none of you are dying today."**

This got them to be both confused and surprised. Was… was he letting them live?

"What? Why?!" Mira questioned at the demon. E.N.D could kill them all right now if he wanted too, so why isn't he?

" **Nothing really, you all just gave me an idea that's all. What would I accomplish in killing you all right now if you all aren't even a threat to me?"** E.N.D then put both hands underneath Fairy Heart, **"No… I want a real challenge from all of you."**

"…What are you planning?" Jellal questioned as he tried to get back up but to no valid.

" **I'm going to give you all another chance,"** E.N.D started to explain as he started to harness the magical power of Fairy Heart. This of course causes the ground to shake a little, **"I'm going to send you all… hm… let's say eight years into the past, around the time my other half Natsu, brought Lucy to the Fairy Tail guild. Do not worry, your memories and powers will still be with you all."**

This surprised them, he was going to send them all back in time? Their thoughts were interrupted as the rays of light began to come from the ground underneath them.

" **So here are my suggestions for you all. Train to get stronger to give me a better challenge. I also suggest killing Natsu. I can live without my other half, but I will be weakened to an extent to give you all a better chance. Of course if you all decide to keep him alive, the stronger he gets will add to my own strength. Just thought that I throw that out there,"** E.N.D began to pour his own power into Fairy Heart as the sky also began to thunder as well. The others are trying to keep themselves stable from all that is happening right now, **"Oh, and don't bothered trying to find and destroy my book, that will only free me. Don't worry; I'll be sure to wait for this day. I won't break out early. However, if you feel like there's no point in doing any of this, then visit the places you never been too yet. Take care of any affairs you may never got to finish. Or maybe just flat out start killing people. Get a purge going! Live a little!"**

" **Also, feel free to pray to your god. But uh… spoiler alert,"** E.N.D then smirked once again, **"I won't be listening."**

Before anyone could do anything else, the light blinded them all as it seemed to devour everything.

And thus, everything went white.

 **Alright, there's the first chapter. Hopefully I won't screw up on this as much. Who knows, maybe certain event may end up different or not happening at all. Only time well tell.**

 **Also, if you could help come up with a better title name for the story that would be helpful.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone!**

 **Sorry if I took a while to update this story. I guess when it involves a rewrite of the series in a way it's a bit harder to do. I know there will be differences, but there are still things I need to remember like certain events, characters, magic, and all of that.**

 **To clear things up, the only ones who weren't sent back in the past were those who weren't around when E.N.D did the thing, like most of Mermaid Heel or Blue Pegasus, and those who were dead by then like Makarov and some of the Spriggan Twelve, like Irene.**

 **Anyway, I guess some of you may be wondering, what is the pairing for this story? It's a harem. However, I have good news for those who don't like NaLu. Unlike some of my other stories, this harem won't have Lucy in it.**

 **But who's in it though, you may be wondering?**

 **Erza**

 **Mirajane**

 **Sayla**

 **Maybe Irene, not too sure about that yet.**

 **Other than that, I don't know. I will accept two more females, and I will put up a poll for this. I will put Irene in it too, so if she gets to the top three, then I will add her.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Two: Back in the past**

Dark blue eyes opened as Gray slowly regained consciousness. The Ice Devil Slayer groaned a little, but then he widens his eyes as he sat up. He looks around only to find himself back in his room in his home.

' _Was… was all of that just a dream?'_ Gray wondered as he slowly got out of his bed. However, he then noticed the calendar that was on his wall next to his bed. The dark blue haired male got closer only to see the date.

July 4, X784.

Gray's eyes widen in surprised as he saw the day. This was the day Natsu brought Lucy to the guild. Then that would mean…

' _It wasn't a dream. We were really sent back in time.'_ Gray thought to himself as he looked at himself with a nearby mirror. If he was sent back, then all the others were as well. Wanting to check something, he powered up as the black markings appeared on his body. Just like E.N.D said, it appears he, and no doubt the others as well, still had access to the powers they gained over the years.

Gray then looked at the time. It was still pretty early. It wouldn't be until another hour before Natsu and Lucy would show up at the guild. The Ice Devil wondered if the others were at the guild already, or if they only woke up like he did.

"Well, only one way to find out." Gray spoke as he got ready to head to the guild. It would be nice for things to be normal like this before everything fell apart.

'LATER'

Gray arrived at the guild as he went through the doors. It didn't look like everyone had arrived yet. Though the Ice Devil Slayer was a bit confused as everyone seemed normal. He figured that most of them would be acting different. The dark blue haired male then noticed Makarov at the bar. Remembering what happened back in the future, a few tears appeared in his eyes as he saw Makarov drinking down a beer like he usually did.

' _Master…'_ Gray thought to himself with joy, glad to see the old man alive and well once again. Luckily, he managed to wipe the tears away before anyone could noticed.

Before he could think of anything else, he noticed Mira waving at him from the bar. Knowing that Mira may get him answers to why mostly everyone was acting like there was no problem, the Ice Devil Slayer went to where the Take Over mage was.

"Gray, it's good to see that you're up and running." Mira told the ice mage with a smile as she cleaned a mug.

"Nice to see that you're doing well also." Gray responded as he took a seat at the bar.

"Yeah. It's nice for things to be like this again." Mira told him as she went to get him something to drink. Her words told Gray enough that she too remembered everything, so he was glad that he wasn't the only one.

"Hey Mira, was Lisanna with you when you and Elfman woke up?" Gray asked her, wondering if Lisanna would be here or if she was back in Edolas for now. Mira simply frowned as she recalled not seeing her little sister in their home like usual.

"Sadly no. I guessed she was sent back in Edolas." Mira answered him as she handed him a drink. While both she and Elfman suspected that would be the case, she wished it wasn't.

"Don't worry Mira, she'll be back here before you know it." Gray assured her, which got her to smile again.

"Thanks Gray." She thanked the Ice Devil Slayer, as she went to clean more dishes.

"By the way," Gray started to speak again, getting the Take Over mage's attention once more, "Why is everyone acting so normal? I figure they would be acting different due to what happened."

"Trust me Gray, everyone that was around when it happened is trying to get used to this. It's better to try to act like nothings different then making a scene." The white haired woman told him.

"So did anyone remain the same?" The dark blue haired male asked her, wanting to make sure that he wasn't the only one who kept his powers. Knowing what the ice mage meant, she replied.

"Well from what I've seen that seems to be the case. I still have all my powers, and Elfman still has all of his," Mira informed him, but then she frowned, "Although… we may have a problem." Gray was confused by her words.

"Problem? What kind of problem?" Gray asked her in confusion. Was something wrong?

"When I checked to see if I still had access to my Take Over forms, I was unable to turned into one of them." Mira told him, as she remembered earlier what she realized when she was unable to turn into a certain demon form.

Gray was still confused, before his eyes widened in surprised as he caught on to what she was talking about. That must mean…

"The Tartaros demon isn't with you anymore?" Gray asked her, wanting to make sure that was what Mira was talking about. The white haired woman simply nodded as a frown was still present on her face.

The Ice Devil Slayer simply gritted his teeth in anger. If she didn't have access to the demon anymore, then the Tartaros demon was also out there. And if he knew their luck, there was a chance that the demon may remember everything as well.

"That is a problem." Gray spoke as he remembers the damaged Tartaros had done to all of them.

Unfortunately there wasn't anything they could do about it as of right now. The only thing they knew right is now that they need to train. If they were going to defeat E.N.D, they need to do anything they can to get stronger. Both of the mages agreed that once Lucy and Erza arrived to the guild, they can start.

Eventually, sometime has passed as more have entered the guild. Elfman had arrived at the guild, as he was still testing earlier to see if he still had access to all his powers. Others like Wakaba and Romeo also arrived as well. It was clear to Gray, Mira, and Elfman, that many of them remembered everything as well.

The guild was now acting like everything was normal right… until the doors burst opened to reveal a certain pink haired Dragon Slayer, along with a certain blue exceed and blonde Celestial mage.

"I'M BACK!" Natsu shouted with a giant smile as he entered the guild.

"Hey there Natsu," One of the many mages who weren't sent back in time started to speak to him, "How was your search-?"

He couldn't finish as Natsu ran to kick him, shouting about how the lead on Igneel was a fake. Eventually, more mages got into fighting once again as another brawl was formed.

Lucy looked around, wondering why everyone was acting normal. The blonde figured that since most of the guild was sent back in time, they would be acting different. Mira saw the blonde and went to see her. Happy simply stick around with Lucy as he looked around as well.

"Lucy! Happy!" Mira called out to them, as the two turned to see Mira standing right there.

"Mira!" Lucy exclaimed with happiness as she gave the white haired woman a hug, to which the Take Over mage returned the action.

"Hi Mira!" Happy also shouted in happiness as he flew and landed on her head.

"It's good to see you're both alright." Mira told the blonde and exceed, as Happy pulled out a fish from who knows where and began to eat it.

"Good to see you and everyone else are good as well." Lucy replied back with a smile.

Gray got out of his seat and started to head to where the white haired woman and blonde were at, before a chair was flung at him.

"Stripper! Fight me!" Natsu shouted as he knocked out another mage.

Gray turned to where the Fire Dragon Slayer, but his eyes widened in shock when he saw a smirking E.N.D standing there. The dark haired male closed his eyes and shook his head a little before opening his eyes once again to only seeing Natsu challenging him to a fight. His mind must be playing tricks on him. Knowing that declining would make Natsu confused, he simply shouted back at the pink haired male and charged into the brawl. However he made sure to hold back as he didn't want to accidentally hurt anyone. Other like Elfman who were in the brawl was also doing the same.

Eventually, time had passed as Makarov stopped the fight and Lucy officially joined the guild. Right now, Natsu was currently eating, Gray went on a short job, making sure to get back before Erza returns, and Lucy and Happy were at the bar. Elfman also went on a job, as he planned to use missions to get stronger. Romeo went off, most likely to go get his dad back from his mission as the young boy still had his magic with him despite his age. Of course only those who were sent back in time knew that.

"I noticed Loke isn't here in the guild." Mira started to speak to Lucy as she made the blonde something to eat.

"Yeah I know," Lucy told her, as she showed Mira that she still had the golden keys, "I don't think the celestial world was affected by time being rewind. So I still have all my keys."

"Are they aware of what happened?" The white haired woman asked the blonde.

"Yeah they know what happened." Lucy informed Mira as the barmaid handed the Celestial mage her food, "So did anyone else arrived at the guild yet?"

"Laxus and his group showed up earlier before Gray did, but they left for a job." Mira answered her. Luckily it was clear that the Thunder God Tribe remembered everything as well, and this gave Mira hope that they won't do anything crazy unlike the original timeline.

After their conversation ended, Mira turned to see where Natsu was at as he ate the food before him. An image of Natsu being fused with E.N.D appeared in her mind again only for her to shake her head from that thought.

' _Natsu, don't worry. We won't let him get to you.'_ Mira thought to herself as she simply looked at Natsu. The white haired woman would make sure that they will stop E.N.D and protect Natsu.

 **Alright, here we go for that chapter.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again everyone. I'm back again with another chapter for you all to despise or like.**

 **Okay, so far the results in the poll are in, and since Irene is in the top three, she will be added. As for who else got to the top of the poll, see for yourself right here.**

 **Harem:**

 **Erza**

 **Mirajane**

 **Irene**

 **Sayla**

 **Ultear**

 **Ur**

 **Yes. I'm adding Ur. I didn't just add her from the get go because I thought she would have gotten more votes. But she got none. But have no fear; she doesn't take up the remaining spot, so you can still vote for the final girl in the harem. For those who don't know where the poll is, it's on top of my profile.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Three: Team Reunion**

It's been a few days since those from the future woke in the past. Many of them like Elfman were currently taking jobs for now to help with their training, while others like Gray and Lucy simply waited for Erza's return, knowing that she will arrive sometime today. They were still trying to get used to being in the past now. The other day, Natsu formed Team Natsu with Lucy as Macao returned from his mission thanks to Romeo, though no one aside from the mages sent to the past knew that.

Currently the Fairy Tail guild has going along on their business. However one would notice it wasn't as rowdy as usual. That because many of them like Elfman and the Thunder God Tribe went on jobs. Makarov already took off to attempt the Guild Master Meeting. Natsu was currently at the mission board looking for something to do, as Lucy was talking to Levy about the recent events that lead them back in this moment of time. Gray was simply at the bar eating his meal along with Happy as Mira was taking orders from the other hungry mages in the guild.

"So Lucy," Levy started to speak to the blonde next to her, "I overheard you telling Gray that you and Natsu formed your team."

"Yup. Once Erza arrives then our team will be almost complete again." Lucy replied to her friend, knowing that Wendy and Carla are still out there at their own guild at the moment of this time period.

"Was it bothering?" Levy asked her with a bit of concern, getting the blonde confused by her friend's words. Seeing her confusion, the light blue haired woman clarified her words, "I mean, we did see Natsu fused with E.N.D not that long ago. Are you bothered by seeing Natsu as of right now?" She questioned the blonde. While it was E.N.D who was in control, it was still Natsu's face when they fused back into one being.

"Of course not," Lucy replied with a serious face, before relaxing again, "That was E.N.D who did that, not Natsu. No matter what, he's still our friend," Lucy then look to see the pink haired dragon slayer trying to find a job to do to no valid, "We won't let him get to Natsu. We're going to stop that demon." She finished with a smile. This got Levy to smile herself, feeling more positive about the whole thing now.

"Yeah, you're right." Levy replied as she looks around the guild. If they can improve, then E.N.D wouldn't stand a chance against them. At least that's what she hoped.

"By the way," Lucy begun to speak again, getting the Solid Script mage's attention once again, "Where are Jet and Droy? Usually they would be around you right now." She pointed out.

"Jet and Droy went on to take a couple of mission. No doubt they're hoping to use that method for their training." Levy explained to the blonde, who understood what the blue haired female was saying.

The two females continued on to talk about whatever, as the other mages present continued doing their own thing.

However, a few minutes later did the doors of the guild opened wide. This of course gets everyone's attention as a certain red haired woman walked in, behind her was a massive horn she was dragging into the building. Some of the mages, those who weren't sent back in time, freeze in fear due to how Erza usually acts. Usually Natsu would be one of them, however he didn't noticed the sudden quietness nor did he noticed Erza walk into the building as he continued to try and find a mission on the board.

Erza looked around to see her guild until she spotted the pink haired male. Seeing him brought a smile to her face, glad that he was well. After being sent back in time, the red head was concern if Natsu was still himself or if E.N.D did anything to affect him. A greeting from Mira got her to snap out of her thoughts.

"Hello Erza! How was your mission?" Mira asked her as the red haired woman made her way to the bar. However Natsu heard this and turned to see the S-Class mage. His eyes widened due to now noticing that she was back.

"Erza! Fight me!" He shouted as he charged at the red head woman… who merely threw a punch at the dragon slayer's head, causing him to fall to the ground defeated. Gray couldn't help but laugh at this. Not only since it was funny, but it showed that Natsu was still Natsu… at least for now. That thought got the Ice Devil Slayer to frown, luckily no one noticed.

"Natsu you don't just challenge people who just arrive to a fight," Erza told him, before she turned her attention back to Mira, "My mission went well. Is the master here?" She asked, though Mira and Gray could tell she was a little concern. After all she was present when Makarov sacrifice himself against Alvarez in the future.

"He just took off to attend the Guild Master Meeting. He should be back in a few days though." Mira told her with a smile. Of course she knew that Makarov would return sooner due to a certain event that the white haired woman was sure the others would take care off.

"Ah, alright." Erza responded, though it was clear she sounded relieved that the master was alive and well.

The red haired woman turned to see Lucy at a nearby table, who resumed talking with Levy after Erza entered the building. Natsu, who recovered from the punch Erza threw at him, noticed her looking at Lucy. Thinking that she didn't know who that was, he spoke up.

"That's Lucy," Natsu spoke, getting Erza to look at the pink haired fire dragon slayer, "She just joined a few days ago."

Erza figured that Natsu thought she was wondering who Lucy was, before she smiled.

"I see," She spoke before turning her attention back to Natsu and Gray, "Natsu, Gray, I need you two to accompany me for a mission." She told them. While Gray wasn't surprised, since he remembered this happening in the original timeline, Natsu was.

"A mission? What kind of mission?" Natsu asked her excitedly. A mission that even Erza wanted his help in? How cool is that?

"I will tell you all on our way there. If you need to get anything ready, go prepare. We will leave at the train station in an hour." The red haired woman told the two mages. The thought of using the train made Natsu feel ill in his stomach; however his excitement with doing the mission with Erza overtook that feeling.

"Aye ma'am!" Natsu told her and the next thing they knew he dashed out of the guild to get ready.

"Wait up Natsu!" Happy shouted as he flew after his surrogated father. Mira couldn't help but giggle at seeing the sight. Once the two left the building, Erza turned back to Gray and Mira.

"It's nice to see that he's alright." Erza admitted to them as she smiles, looking at the doors that Natsu just went through. Mira simply nodded in agreement. Gray then stood up.

"Well, guess I'll get ready to go then. We're dealing with Eisenwald right?" The Ice Devil Slayer asked her to make sure. The red haired woman nodded, confirming Gray's guess, "Alright then, see you in an hour then."

Gray then headed out of the guild hall to prepare. As he left, Lucy went to where Erza and Mira were at. The red head noticed the blonde heading to them, and couldn't help but smile from seeing her friend again.

"Lucy, it's good to see you're doing well." Erza told the blonde Celestial mage.

"Thank you Erza. It's good to see that you're alright as well." Lucy replied to the S-Class Fairy Tail wizard.

"I'm assuming that you will be coming along for the mission?" Erza asked her, knowing that Lucy originally went with them in the original timeline was due to Mira's influence.

"If it's alright with you, yes I am." Lucy answered her with a smile, to which Erza returned with her own.

"I guess I should contact master that you and the others are a team?" Mira questioned, though she had smile on her face. She remembered doing that in the original timeline, as Makarov was shocked to hear them forming a team.

"You can if you want. I shall drop my reward from my last mission off, and I'll meet you at the train station." Erza informed Lucy, who nodded.

"Alright, then I will get ready myself." The blonde replied to the Equip mage.

Once that was settled, both the red haired woman and the blonde woman headed back to their homes to prepare themselves for the mission. Mira simply smiled as she went to contact Makarov.

'ELSEHWERE'

A large mountain was seen collapsing as the ground shook from the destruction. Standing in front of the crumbling mountain was non other than the human form of Acnologia. If one would to look at his face, it was clear that he was angry about something.

"That accursed demon, humiliating me like that," Acnologia started to speak in anger as he punch the ground, causing the ground to shake from the powerful impact, "He didn't think I was important enough to kill, that I'm just some pawn in his game," Acnologia began to power up, "He made a grave mistake for giving me this chance. E.N.D will die by my hands and my hands alone!"

Acnologia then cast aside his human form and entered his dragon body once again; the sudden size increase caused the ground to gain cracks as the Dragon fired a Dragon roar at another mountain.

" **I will make him pay for the humiliation he brought upon me. I will make you pay E.N.D… DO YOU HEAR ME?! YOU WILL DIE BY MY HANDS!"** Acnologia roared in fury at the sky as he took off into the air.

He needed to get stronger. He won't let Zeref or those other mages take the honor of killing E.N.D from him. Once the demon is taken care of, the rest shall follow suit. He will be the one to defeat E.N.D. He will reclaim his right as the strongest of this world.

And no one was going to stop him.

 **Alright, there's that chapter. We even got to see Acnologia for a moment. So make sure to vote for the last girl in the poll if you haven't already.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


End file.
